A Bleach Christmas
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner for Ichigo and the gang. Shiki's Sister and her family spend Christmas in Town and Alejandra wants to find the perfect gifts for them. However Chad wants to find the perfect gift for Shiki but doesn't know what to get.


Christmas was right around the corner for our heros. They were in their Sophmore year of high school in their first hour class. School had just started twenty minutes before. Ichigo sat by Rukia, Orihime sat behind Uryu, and Shiki sat next to Chad. Shiki was having a little trubble with her assignment but didn't want to bother Chad with his own work so she skipped the problems she didn't know how to do and did the problems she did know how to do. Chad looked over and noticed that she skipped a few problems.

"Do you need some help" He whispered just quietly enaugh so that only she could hear him.

"If you want to that would be great" She whispered back.

He looked over at the problems she skipped then on the side he wrote down an example. The Sensei was out of the room at the moment so he was able to write an example down on her paper without anyone noticing. "Fallow that for number five and then use the numbers from that answer to get number six's answer" He wispered.

"Thanks Yasutora" She replied as she gave him a small but cute smile which made him blush slightly.

They both finished their assignments and noticed that there was still ten minutes left till they had to go to second piriod. Shiki braught out her drawing book and turned to a page that had Ichigo and Rukia in their Soul Reaper's Uniform with their zanpakutos in their shikai forms, Uryu with his Quincy bow and arrow, orihime with her Six Princess Protecting Flowers, and Chad with his right arm's De Brazo in it's first form.

Chad looked at the paper and his eyes widened but he hid it from Shiki. 'Does she know...about our secret' He thought.

"helloooooo Earth to Yasutora is anyone home" he heard Shiki say as she waved her hands in his face.

he got out of his trance and looked at her. "huh what" He said quietly.

"I asked you of what you think of my drawing...I'm gonna make copies of it and give it to everyone for christmas as well as their christmas presents" She asked.

"It looks great...but what gave you the idea of drawing...something this good" he replied.

"Thanks Yasutora...dreams...for some reason but every night I always dream of you guys going into an alternate world where most everyone wares these black and white uniforms that Ichigo and Rukia are waring in the drawing...and sometimes I would dream that me and my sister Maria are in that same alternate world talking to a person that's really old but he wares a white robe over his uniform and on the back of that robe is a sideways diamond with a sideways lowercase L or something which I think it means that he's the leader of every person in that area" She explained.

Chad was amazed at how much Shiki knows about the Soul Society. but he couldn't tell her if that place was real or not. 'I may have to talk to Kuiske and the others about this' He thought. "That sounds very interesting Shiki" He said.

"Though I think the picture needs a little bit of Christmas flair What do you think the picture needs Yasutora" She said.

"It's your drawing you can do whatever you want with it" He said as a small and gentle smile appeared on his face though no one but her noticed.

Just then the Sensei came in. "Alright class today's assignment you will pair up with a partner. This assignment will be due the friday you come back from Christmas break Your assignment is to write an action/adventure/fantasy story it can be one of those three, two of those three, or all three whichever you perfer it can be about whatever you want as long as it doesn't involve wepons, drugs, or alcohol with the exception of swards, tranquilizars, bows and arrows, and handguns" She said.

After the bell rang for lunch that afternoon Shiki, Rukia, and Orihime sat with the other girls under the tree while Chad, Ichigo, and Uryu sat at their usual spot. Renji poped up from behind Ichigo scaring the crap outta him. "I was told that a human knows about the hollows and Soul reapers and she has no power whatsoever" he said

"I sence that a friend of ours has a really high spiritual pressure though she has no powers" Ichigo said.

Chad just sat their and listened to everyone talking. He glanced down at Shiki every now and then.

"I think it has to be our new friend Shiki" Uryu said as he ajusted his glasses.

Chad looked at him. "I do sence a high spiritual pressure from her every now and then when I sit next to her in class" He said.

"Has she shown any signs of powers or anything that she might know about the Soul society" Renji asked.

Chad noded his head yes. "She showed me a picture of all of us together using our abilities in first hour...she told me about a few dreams she had about herself goin to the souls society and dreams about seeing all of us going to the soul society" He explained.

"What does the picture look like Chad" Ichigo asked.

"You and Rukia are in your Soul Reapers uniforms with your zanpakutos in their Shikai form,...Orihime's little friends surounding her,...Uryu's pointing his arrow at a hollow,...and I have my De Brazo in it's first form" He said.

"Hmm...How do you think she knows about the soul society" Renji asked.

"Other then the dreams I'm not sure" He said.

"I think there's something about her that she isn't telling us what do you think guys" Ichigo said. Renji and Uryu noded their heads yes. Chad just sat there just thinking about it for a while.

Chad looked over at Shiki who was throwing snow balls at Chizuru who threw a snow ball back at her but Shiki Dodged it. He smirked. "I dunno Ichigo she seems like even she doesn't know what's goin on" He said. as he looked back at Ichigo and the others.

"I'll have to ask Rukia tonight if anything unusual's goin on with her during lunch while we're all here and her, Shiki, and Orihime are down with the other girls" Ichigo said.

Meanwhile down where the girls were. "I'm gonna get you for that Shiki" Said Chizuru happily as she smiles seductively.

"Not in a million years Chizuru becides you started it in the first place" Shiki said as everyone laughed at Chizuru.

Rukia threw a snow ball at Shiki while her back was turned to her, but she dodged that one as well. Rukia looked at her suspitiously. 'Her back was turned when I thew the snow ball so there was no way that she would know that it was coming tward her...I'll have to ask Kuiske about this after school' She thought.

Everyone was finally in their last hour class which was English. There was ten minutes left before the bell Rang for Christmas break to begin. When the bell finally rang the Sensei spoke. "Alright class make sure you get the assignment done over the break See you all next year" She said as everyone was heading out of the room.

When it was Just Chad and Shiki walking home she looked up at him. "Come on quit looking so serious dude it's Christmas Come on Show a smile...I texted my mom during lunch and asked her if you could join us for dinner and she said it was alright We're having Homemade Quesadillas and I told mom to make sure to put extra tomatoes in it" She said.

He looked at her and gave her a small and faint smile. "I'd like that Thank you Shiki" He said.

"Don't mention it you can come over to our house anytime my mom doesn't mind you in the house at all...I'm gonna ask if you can hang out with me till after dinner" She said just before she braught out her cell phone and started texting her mother.

"Shiki you don't have to do that" He said.

"Too late I just did...becides you need to hang out with people every once in awhile even if it's on a weekday or after school even if it's just for a couple of hours" She said as she sent the text.

"But today's Friday" He said.

"I know I'm just making a point" She said.

He looked at her then smiled but sadly she didn't notice it. 'I feel so warm whenever I'm around her...I wonder why that is' He thought.

"Hey Mom Texted back She said it's alright so come on in mom works the night shift tonight so after dinner she probibly has to get ready for bed" He heard her say as he saw her open the door to her appartment. "Mom I'm home and I braught Yasutora with me" She said just loud enaugh to let her mother know she was home.

"Welcome home Shiki and Hello Yasutora" they heard her from the master bedroom. Shiki opened the door and head inside. Chad leaned aguinced the side that the door latches on.

"Hello Mrs. Shirorufu" He said as he bowed.

"is it just me or have you grown a little since the last time I saw you Yasutora either that or maybe Shiki's grown a little she's taller then me now and I'm six feet tall" She said as she walked over to them.

"Mom please not this again none of us has grown since the last time you saw him infact I think I've already stoped growing" Shiki said in annoyance.

"Nonesence you won't stop growing till the end of High school" said Mrs. Shirorufu.

"Mom we're in High school haven't you noticed that" She said.

"Yes I've noticed that I've noticed that since last year when you first started high school OH by the way Maria, Jesus and Alejandra are coming in a couple of days and staying for Christmas and I have to finished Christmas shopping so I want you to stay home to let them in when they come alright" She said.

"Alright" Shiki replied.

"So sometime tonight or tomarrow night I want you to find some of your old toys for her to play with I'm pretty sure you still have those twins that you used to play with when you were little What were there names...Sasha and Tasha" She said.

"No mother it was Lalura and Luluna...I swear you're trying to tell me something or try to make me figure something out but I'm not sure what it would be...Anyway we'll be in my room doing some homework" She said as she walked out of her mother's room.

'Hmm...Lalura and Luluna...those names sound very familier somehow' Chad thought.

When they walked into her room Shiki looked under her bed and pulled out a long box and took the lid off. inside were a whole bunch of dolls and toy animals inside. "Here they are...aw man don't tell me they broke again" She said as she pulled out two female dolls where one had a missing arm and the other was missing a leg. she started to dig around for the missing parts.

"For some reason but the names Lalura and Luluna sound very familier to me...and now that I look at the dolls something's starting to come back to me...a memory from a long forgotten past" He said.

Shiki turned around and looked at him. "they could've been different Lalura and Luluna dolls I mean they've been around for about twenty years" She said.

"I don't think they're like the barbie dolls you see in the U.S...I remeber overhearing someone telling my Abuelo in a tattoo parler...that Lalura and Luluna were custom made...for his oldest daughter...but since the oldest daughter was all grown up she gave them to her little sister" He said.

"Those barbie dolls in the U.S. are AT LEAST over fifty years old...What...Did the Tattoo parler look like" Shiki asked.

"It's not as small as it would normally be...it had an upstairs to it...It had lots of designs on the walls that the artist had drew himself...I remeber my abuelo telling the tattoo artist that it was Bring your daughter to work day...so the tattoo artist agreed with him and said that his youngest was upstairs playing with her toys" He explained.

"Hmm interesting" She said as she looked down in deep thought. 'Is it possible that Yasutora and I could've met even way back then' She thought to herself.

Just then they heard her mother calling them. "Shiki, Chad Time for dinner" She yelled from downstairs.

"Ok We'll be down in a minute" Shiki yelled back. As they were eating dinner the phone rang. "I'll get it" Shiki picked up the phone. "Hello"

"Shiki Hey it's Orihime Listen During Lunch Rukia threw a snowball at you when your back was turned but you managed to dodge it without even looking behind you to see who threw it and I was wondering how you did that" Orihime asked from the other end.

"Really Rukia threw a snowball at me from behind I didn't noticed...Hmm...Dodged it without even looking behind me huh...Honestly Orihime I couldn't really tell you cause even I don't know I wish I did though I'll have to ask my sister about it" She said.

'Knowing Rukia she was probibly trying to find something out I wonder what' Chad thought as he looked at Shiki.

When Shiki hung up the phone a few minutes later she sat back down at the dinner table. "Who was that dear" Her mother asked.

"it was Orihime She was explaining something about how Rukia threw a snowball at me when my back was turned" Shiki said just before she took a bite of her qusadilla.

Shiki's mother looked at her. "Hmm...What did you do when she threw it" She asked.

"I just dodged it I mean I didn't even know she threw it...Come on mom sheesh we were just having a snowball fight before our next class started We didn't hurt each other or anything" Shiki explained.

"I know sweety I just want to make sure that you're safe" She said. 'I wonder if her friends are starting to figure out on who and what she really is...So Kuiske's keeping his word about letting them figure it on their own...But it seems like Chad's getting suspitious' She thought as she looked over at Chad who was looking at Shiki.

After dinner Shiki's mother braught out her old guitar and started to play some of her old favorite songs as she sang along to them as she played them. Shiki just rolled her eyes. Then she handed a guitar to Chad and encouraged him to play along with her. Then asked Shiki to sing with her. She just noded her head no. After a while It was time for Shiki's mother to get ready for bed. Chad and Shiki were in the living room playing a videogame with the sound turned down low. Shiki beat Chad half of the time.

"So When did your mom get so good at the guitar" He asked as he looked at her when he had beaten her for the sixth time on a multiplayer game.

"When she was a little girl she had to learn to play the instraments they had around the house cause her father was in a band like my dad used to be when I was a baby but the songs she played tonight was actually songs that my father wrote for his band" She explained.

"Did you have to learn any of the instraments" He asked.

"Yeah I had to learn a few of them actually but the guitar wasn't one of them basically I had to learn the Piano, Harp, Flute, and Claranet...I didn't really like the claranet much but I learned to talerate it...How long have you been playing the Guitar you sounded like a pro when you were playing with mom erlier" She said.

"For quite a while now Ever since I was little I've been playing the guitar...Have you even tried to learn to play the guitar" He said as he looked at her.

"I tried when I was little but my fingers were too small I wasn't able to get the notes right plus it was hard to understand the difference between the chords and where the fingering went it was so hard for me that my dad just gave up trying to teach it to me" She explained.

"Do you still want to learn how to play it" He asked.

"Yeah but I think it's gonna be even harder to learn it then it was when I was little even if my mom tries to teach me it's still gonna be hard" She said.

"Do you think it would be hard if a friend taught you" He asked.

She looked up at him and they stared into each other's eyes for a minute, but then she looked down as she blushed slightly. "I'm not sure" She said.

He looked down at her as a small smile appeared on his face then he looked up at the clock as it struck midnight. "I should get goin Your mom has to leave for work early in the morning and I know you need your rest" He said as he started to head out the door.

"We should hang out again tomarrow becides I still need to find a Christmas present for mom maybe you can come with me" She asked.

"I'd like that" He said. He turned around and was about to walk away then he thought of something. "Y'know...Why don't I teach you...How to play the guitar...That is...If you'd let me" He said as he turned back around and looked at her.

She looked up at him and smiled then gently pounced on him making him loose his balance but quickly regained it as she hugged him tightly. "I'd love that" She wispered sweetly into his ear. He looked at her, smiled, then hugged her back.

When Chad was finally in his own appartment he took a shower and got ready for bed. He was laying down in his bed. "Why did I ask all those questions to her" He said to himself as he remembered the guitar questions he had asked earlier. He turned over to the side where he was facing his window. He looked over and noticed a small light from Shiki's room but then minutes later it shut off.

Early the next morning Shiki's mother left for work. That afternoon Shiki's mother came home. After lunch Shiki and Chad went to the mall to search for a Christmas present for Shiki's mother.

"Is there anything spesific you want to give to your mother" Chad asked.

"Well I want to get her this awesome scrapbook that I found at the Art store while I was buying some new art suplies that I needed last month but sadly I'm not sure if it's still there" She said.

"What's the scrapbook for" He asked.

"It's to put all my drawings that I've made since I first started drawing in...Y'see ever since I first started to learn how to draw I would always make a picture for her every Christmas and this year I'm doing the finishing touches of her drawing and just the other day I found a box in the storge room that held all of my drawings I gave her from past Christmases in it" She explained as they walked into the art suply store.

They Searched and searched untill they finally found what they were looking for. it was sitting on a shelf in the back of the store. It was a red, black, white, and blue book that said. "Annual Drawings Made With Love and a Kind Heart" on the front of it.

"This is perfect" She said as she gently picked up the scrapbook and began to skim through it.

Chad looked over her sholder as she skimmed through it. After a few Hours they walked home. She braught up the box from the storge room that had all of her past Drawings in it and showed them all to Chad. when he got to the onw that she had made the past year it was of both of them on a winters day having a snowball fight aguinced Ichigo, Rukia Uryu, and Orihime. He saw Rangiku and Renji on their side of the battlefeild. all the snowballs that they were throwing were heading streight at Ichigo. He smirked.

"Even in drawings you tease him" he said.

"I know I'm mean aren't I" She replied.

"No...You just like to tease a few people every once in a while that's all" He replied as he looked at her.

She looked at him and smiled a big grin showing her pearly whites as she giggled. Then she lookes down as she started putting her old drawings in the scrapbook. "But I would never tease you...Not unless if it was April Fools Day" She said.

He smirked as he gave her a gentle noogie. "You love to tease don't you" He said.

"Yes I do...OH Like Next April Fools Day I'm thinking on modifying my old Jack in the Box and put a pie in it then have Ichigo wind up the nob then out pops the pie that hits him in the face" She said as she started laughing.

"I can tell you right now that he won't like that one bit...but that's a good joke to pull" He said as he chuckled. When he calmed down he looked at her. "So what is it that that you're gonna get for your sister, her husband, and Alejandra" He asked.

"I'm not sure about Jesus and Maria but for Alejandra I'm getting her a remote controle pink car with stickers that you can put on it" She said.

"I feel like I should get her something too" He said as he sat down on her bed.

"She is quite fond of you I'm surprised she still remembers you cause everytime I talk to her on the phone she always asks 'Is Yasutora there' and if you are with me she says 'OH OH OH Tell him I said HI and that I miss him' She may be annoying when she's here but man she's cute" She explained. Just then the phone rang. Ten minutes later her mother knocked on the door.

"Shiki Alejandra wants to talk to you" She said.

"Speak of the munchkin Alright hand me the phone" She said as her mother gave her the phone. "What's up munchkin" She said on the phone.

"Grandma said that you were gonna be home to let us in tomarrow morning right" Alejandra asked on the other end of the phone.

"She told you right" She said.

"Is Yasutora there" Alejandra asked.

Shiki smirked then put Alejandra on Speaker as she looked at Chad and put her index finger over her mouth telling him to he quiet as she winked. "See what I mean" She said so quiet that only Chad was able to hear her. "What's that I didn't hear you the first time what did you say" She asked.

"I said is Yasutora there" She asked again.

"...Maybe" He said.

"OH MY GOSH HI YASUTORA I MISS YOU" Alejandra said.

"I miss you too Alejandra" He said.

"...Hey wait a minute am I on Speakie or whatever mommy calls it" Alejandra asked.

Shiki laughed. "Yes you are and it's called Speaker" She said.

"Then Yasutora you should be there with you to greet us I have a BIIIIIIIIG HUG To give you when I get there" She said enthusiastly.

He chuckled. "We'll see" He said.

"YOU'D BETTER BE...So Shiki what's Santa bringing me for Christmas cause I gave him an E-mail that I won't be home for christmas but I'll be there for christmas" She said.

"I'm not sure we'll find out Christmas Morning" She said.

"What did you get me for christmas" She asked.

"I'm not telling you ya little munchkin" She said.

"What are you getting me Yasutora" She asked.

"...Not telling" He said.

"And don't you be snooping when you get here cause I hid the presents good this year" She said.

"Betchya I'll find them like I did Last year" Alejandra said.

"Yeah well Grandma hid them last year and she didn't really hide them well enaugh but I know some pretty good places to hide them where you can't find them" She said.

"I betchya I will find them...Mommy says I gotta go and get to bed cause we have to leave for your appartment early tomarrow Mommy says she wants to talk to you" Alejandra said.

"Alright put her on" She said.

"Night Alejandra" Both Shiki and Chad said at the same time.

"Night guys" She said before she handed the phone to her mother and Shiki put her off speaker.

After five minutes of talking with her sister she hung up the phone. "So what did she have to say" Chad asked.

"She says that Tomarrow evening she wants us to take her out shopping cause she wants to be with us when she gets presents for her, Jesus, and mom cause she told her that what she wants we can only find here which even I'm not sure what it is" She explained.

The next morning Chad woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. It came from Shiki's house. He looked over and saw Shiki get up and out of bed and walked tiredly tward the nearest phone which was in her mother's room. Her mother had already left for work. About ten minutes later she came back into the room and shut her blinds but left her window open a small crack to get dressed. Chad was already up and dressed.

"Who was that on the phone Shiki" He asked as he leaned aguinced the wall next to his window.

"That was Maria they'll be here in ten minutes If you want to you can come on over our door to the appartment is unlocked and mom's already gone to work Plus You know what Alejandra asked of you last night she wants you to be here when she comes" She said.

"I remember so I'll be there in five minutes" Chad said.

"Alright I'll be downstairs fixing breakfast as soon as I finish dressing That way I'll be close to the door When you come in" She said. She opened her blinds again two minutes later then headed down stairs.

When Chad came into the door he smelled that she was making Breakfast omlets. He took off his shoes and steped into a pair of slippers that were just the right size for him and steped into the kitchen. Once into the kitchen he noticed that she was making Coffee. He smirks. "Every time I see you in the Kitchen you're always the one cooking" He said.

"Morning Tora...What can I say I LOVE to cook Coffee's ready if you want a cup help yourself and have as much as you want I made it last night just before I went to bed Mom went for work an hour ago but she'll be home tonight" She said.

He looked at her and smiled. Five minutes later Maria, Jesus, and Alejandra walked into the door. "WE'RE HEEEEEERE" Alejandra said as she walked into the door.

"Hi everyone come on in I've just finished making Breakfast if anyone's hungry" Shiki said. Chad looked at her but then noticed that she had a bump on her forehead.

"What happened here" He said as he touched the bump which made her wince in pain.

"Long story short Had a bad dream EARLY this morning, fell off the bed, head hit the night stand, book fell on my head corner first, and I'll tell you later on what the dream was about" She said.

"Are you...Alright" He asked as he started to worry.

"Yeah I'll be fine don't worry" She said. Just then she felt him kiss her bump on her forehead which made her blush.

"Look what I braught again" Said Maria as she poked her head into the kitchen holding a Mistletoe on her hand.

"OH man not THAT again That caused us ENAUGH trubble last year" Shiki said in annoyance.

"You know you'll have to kiss him sometime" Maria said.

"SHUT UP" She said as she blushed madly.

"Come on baby sister you KNOW you wanna" Maria said. as she held the Mistletoe above her and Chad.

"SHUT UP Go away and unpack or something I have to finish cleaning up the Kitchen" She said as she blushed even more.

Chad blushed. Once when Maria left the room. He looked at her and noticed that she too was blushing. "Sooo Wanna tell me about this bad dream of yours...That you had last night" He asked.

"...I was in a dark room...like in a cell of some sort...I looked like I had been beaten or something because I was all bandaged up and in a white robe of some kind...I could hear you, Uryu, and another man talking in a cell next to me...Just then I felt something in my hand...when I looked in it I saw that I was holding your Medallion your Abuelo had given you but my necklace that was around my neck...was gone...Then these men waring the same uniform as Ichigo and Rukia came into my cell and took me away telling me that this Captian Kurotsuchi guy wanted to run some tests on me or something...I heard you calling my name and yet it's not my name when I looked over at you you too as well as Uryu and the other man were bandaged up and in the same robes but you three had wooden handcuffs on for some reason...I went into some sort of lab then this man that was as pale as a ghost waring some sort of hat with one rather long nail and some rather short nails was sitting by a big what looked to be a computer of some sort but then I woke up...but when I woke up the book was falling on my head" She explained.

He starred at her with wide eyes as he listened to her whole dream. 'I remember being in the Jail cell with Uryu and Ganjou but how could she have known that she wasn't in the cell next to us...She knows far too much about the soul society but how' He thought. "Wow...I dunno what to say" He said as he leaned on the kitchen counter and looked at her.

"Als I know is that these dreams about this place is trying to tell me something important cause I have dreams about this Soul Society place every night and some nights it's about this other place where the creatures with white masks and holes in their chest come from I just don't know what they mean" She said.

'I'll have to tell everyone about this as soon as possible...As much as I WANT to tell her I can't...I'm not sure what I'm suposed to do in this situation' He thought. Ne noticed that She was waving her hand infront of his face looking at him worriedly.

"Hellooooooo Anyone home or did you go into your own little world in your mind" She asked.

He smirked. "I did for a little while but I'm back" He said.

"Oh good I thought you went there because I said something that upset you" She said.

"Why would you think that" He asked.

"It's nothing" She said.

"No really tell me...You can tell me" He said.

"No no it's nothing really don't worry yourself over it" She said. Just then she looked up and Noticed the Mistletoe hanging between then. She quickly took it down.

"Dammit Maria quite bugging us with this thing" She said quietly.

"You know she'll just keep bugging us with it right" He said.

"Yeah I know I just wish she wouldn't bug us with it so much I mean do you remember HOW many times she bugged us with it LAST YEAR" She said.

"Yeah I remember please try to calm down" He said as he put his hand on her head gently.

"The thing I wanna know is...how did it get there anyway I mean we've been here the whole time and they've only been here for ten minutes" She said as she looked up at where the Mistletoe once hung then looked at him and smiled. When they looked at eachother they noticed that they were only inches away from eachother. They blushed madly then looked away.

"I-I should finish decorating the tree" She said.

"Want me to help" He asked.

"If you want to that would be great I still need to put the lights and the Ornaments on So far the eight feet tall tree's only up and the decorations that DON'T go on the tree are up" She said.

"Then we should get started before we have to take Alejandra out Christmas shopping" He said as he smiled.

"Alright" She said as she smiled back. He blushed slightly as he saw her smile.

'That smile of hers is so cute' He thought.

After they had putten up all the christmas lights and ornaments onto the tree there was still one more thing to put up on the tree. And that was the angel that goes on the tip top.

When Chad braught it out from its box he looked closely at it then at Shiki. 'They look...almost exactly alike' He thought. It was a tan angel girl with long brown hair with a long silky white dress with eight inch long white wings. She was in a position where she was playing a flute with her eyes closed and her hands and arms in position but the flute she was suposed to hold was missing. "Here's the Angel but where's her flute...Isn't she suposed to be holding a flute" He asked.

"It's right here" Shiki said as she braught out a small box. She opened the box up and inside it was a little two inch long flute case. "She came with her own flute case probibly because the flute is fragile" She said as she put it in the angel's hands.

"She looks...Just like you" He said as he handed her the angel.

"Yeah that's what everyone says but I say the only thing that me and the angel both have in common is the brown hair" She said as she looked up at the top of the tree. 'Now how can I put this up there' She thought.

"That's maybe what you see between you and the angel...But what I see between you...is not just the hair...but also the facial proportions and the body figure are alike in so many ways" He said as he picked her up by the weist so that she can put the angel on the top of the tree.

She looked up at him and smiled as she smirked and noded her head no. "You're so weird my friend...but we all are in our own special way" She said and she bint down to plug in the tree. "There what do you think" She said.

"I think it's beautiful I'd say we did a pretty good job" He said as he gave her a gentle noogie. Just then he began to hear the christmas song Silent Night being played by a flute coming from somwhere but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. 'Where's that music coming from' He thought.

"If you're wondering where the song's coming from it's from the angel...I made it one year for christmas with my dad when I was little" She said as she looked up at it and smiled.

He looked at her and smiled but then he heard what sounded like her as a little girl and her father talking coming from the angel. "Wait a minute you recorded something on it" He asked.

"Back then 'Silent night' was the only Christmas song I knew by heart on the flute so me and my dad recorded ourselves playing 'Silent Night' on the angel and gave it to mom as a Christmas present that year...You and I were only four the year I made that with dad...I miss him so" She said as tears started to form in her eyes.

He looked at her then gently puller her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "It's alright...You know what...I betchya he's looking down on you right now wondering what you're doing" He said.

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly as tears still streamed down her face. "Why is it that every single time I cry You're always here to cheer me up or at least nearby to tell me that everything's gonna be alright" He asked.

"Well you've been like a sister to me for many years...ever since we first met when we were nine actually...But no matter what sister or not I'll always be there for you" He said.

She smiled then hugged him tightly. "And I love you like a brother" She wispered into his ear just before she kissed his cheek which made him blush madly.

That evening Shiki, Chad, and Alejandra were on their way to the mall to help Alejandra Christmas shop for her parents and her grandmother. They headed into a Japanese Avon-like store. "Alejandra are you sure you're mother wants more Purfume for christmas" Shiki asked.

"Yes and it's her favorite kind and we can't find it where we live cause we don't have this store where we live" She said.

"Alright alright what's the name if the purfume called" Shiki asked.

"It's called 'Moonlit Angel' Als I remember is that it has to do with some sort of angel" She saidl.

"Alright I'll look for it" She said.

"Alright and while you're doing that Me and Yasutora are gonna go to another store to find something for Grandma" Alejandra said.

"Alright do what you want...Have fun" She said.

"WE WILL Come on Yasutora" She said as she dragged Chad out of the Japanese Avon-like Shop.

He thought that they were going to some clothes store but when he saw that they were heading into his and Shiki's favorite Music store he paused. "I thought we were going to find something for your grandmother" He asked.

"I had to say SOMETHING to her that way she wouldn't be suspitous See I wanna buy her something for her for christmas while we're here but I have NO Idea on what to get her als I know is that she REALLY loves Music so I thought that we should come here to find something for her" She said.

"She does love Music maybe we can find some Ideas here" He said.

"That's what I was thinking" She said

"Welcome to 'Music Paradise'...Hey well what do you know it's one of our favorite Costomers Yasutora Sado Who this that you braught with you and where's your girlfriend" Said a Clerk as they walked into the store.

"She's not my girlfriend and this is her neice Alejandra" He said as he introduced her to the clerk.

"At least she isn't his girlfriend YET" She wispered in the clerk's ear. "I'm looking for some Ideas on what Auntie might want what does she normally buy here when she does come" She asked him.

"She buys blank music sheets, Tuning suplies for the many instraments she has, Reids, and cleaning suplies Though she has been looking at something other than that guitar over there" He said as he pointed at a red and blue guitar in the corner.

"Of all the times I've been here with her I've never seen her look at anything else other than the guitar and what she needed to get" Chad said.

"What other thing has she been looking at" She asked.

"Those pan pipes over there...She told me one time when you weren't with her that when she was a little girl her father used to teach her how to play them but then the pan pipes her father had broke they were beond repair so they had to throw them away And ever since then she's been trying to look for the right pan pipes almost like an exact replica of the one her father had" Said the clerk.

Alejandra walked over to the pan pipes and examined them then at the prices. Chad walked behind her. He remembered seeing a picture she had drawn of her and her father when she was four holding a Pan pipe that she had put into the scrapbook the other day. He looked at the top three racks while she looked at the bottom two trying to find an exact replica of the one her father once had. after a couple of minutes of searching on the top rack in the very back hung the exact one he was looking for. He took it off the rack and examined it.

"...Alejandra...I think this is the one" He said as he handed it to her.

"How can you tell if it's the one or not" She asked.

"I remember seeing a picture the other day that she drew if her and her father...and she was holding a pan pipe almost exactly like this one...The colors are slightly off but other than that the type of wood used, the size, and how it's made...are exactly the same" He said.

"If you say so" She said. So they baught the Pan pipe and left the store.

"Thank you for shopping at 'Music Paradise' we hope to see you again soon" Said the Clerk.

"I Just hope she likes it" Alejandra said.

"Don't worry...I'm sure she will" Chad said.

"So what are you thinking on getting Aunt Angel for Christmas" She asked.

"Well...I'm thinking on buying her that Guitar that's at the music store as well as making her a necklace...But don't tell anyone about the Guitar alright" He said.

"Why the guitar she doesn't know how to play" She said confusingly.

"Not yet she doesn't I'm gonna be teaching her how to play it" He said.

"Ohhh...Why can't Grandma just teach her...Unless if she'd rather just have you teach her and not even bother to ask Grandma to teach her" She asked.

"Maybe" He said.

They headed back to the Japanese Avon-like store but when they got then Shiki had already baughten the Item she needed and was heading out. "They had two different kinds of Purfume with the word 'angel' in it so I went ahead and baught one of each cause I needed to buy Maria something too" She said as she showed Alejandra and Chad the two small purfume boxes. One of them said "Moonlit Angel" and the other said "Mysterious Angel" both from the same maker. "Now we just need to find something for Jesus right" She asked.

"We weren't able to find anything interesting for Grandma" Alejandra said as she hid the Pan pipe behind her back.

"Ohh then what's that behind your back" She said as she got somewhat suspitious.

"It's something for you but we won't tell you what it is...So what is Grandma wanting" She asked.

"She needs some new Cooking suplies like a new cutting board and some holiday oven mits" She said.

"What kind holiday of oven mits would she need" Chad asked.

"Just Christmas and some regular non holiday" Shiki listed.

"Alright how about this Yasutora you go look for the Cutting board and Me and Auntie Angel will get the Oven mits" Alejandra said.

"Alright whatever you say" Chad said.

"What did you do that for" Shiki asked.

"Because I wanna know what you're getting Yasutora for Christmas" She asked.

Shiki sighed then wispered in her ear. "A repair kit for his guitar and a new Coffee maker but don't tell him...but also don't tell ANYONE that I'm getting him the coffee maker for him" She said quietly.

"Alright but why that second one" She asked quietly.

"Because He doesn't want to admit it but the one at his appartment is broken beond repair and it's been broken for at least about two weeks now" She said.

"Hasn't he been getting cranky without his coffee in the mornings" She asked.

"He did untill I found out about his being broken a week ago so I always snuck some from grandma's coffee pot every morning and give him some for on the way to school ever since I found out about his Coffee maker So while I'm here I may as well look for a good one for him but I'll have to buy it later" She explained.

"Ahhhh Alright I get it" She said. 'Wow they're buying eachother one very expencive gift and one not so expencive gift...They must really like eachother a lot to spend a lot of money for eachother...That's soooo sweet' She thought as Shiki was examining a good looking coffee maker without Chad noticing.

"Hey Alejandra let's get outta here we're done in this store" Shiki said.

"Okay" She said as she skipped along between them.

They had finished their Christmas shopping for the day and was now walking home. A week later all the girls got together To do some Christmas Shopping for the guys. But on the same day all the guys got together to do some Christmas shopping for the girls. Jesus and Isshin was with the boys while Shiki's mother, Maria and Alejandra was with the girls. She baught Chad his Guitar repair kit and all the girls were walking home. They all decided to sit down in a couple of Benches in the park.

"So Shiki who did you buy the Guitar kit for" Rukia asked.

"It's a Guitar Repair kit and I baught it for Yasutora" She said.

"Wow Auntie you must really like him a lot" Alejandra said.

As Alejandra was saying that the boys were walking tward them from around the corner. Isshin noticed the girls and held the boys back. He shushed them and spied on them.

"Dad I don't think that's a good Idea to spy on the girls" Ichigo said quietly.

"Quiet my son and let us hear the secrets that shall unfold" Isshin said.

"I do not Alejandra we're just friends practically like a brother to me" Shiki said.

"OH yeah well what about the 'other' thing Just admit it you SOOOOO Like him A LOT" Alejandra said.

"...Ok ok so what if I DO like him...Other than his brown hair, soft brown eyes, Tall and muscular body I'm not sure what makes me go head over heels for him" She said.

Chad looked down thinking that she was talking about someone else. Ichigo looked at him and Sighed. "Don't tell me you think that she likes someone else right...Wrong...She said 'Tall and Muscular' You're tall and Muscular...She said 'brown hair and brown eyes' You have brown hair and brown eyes so she MUST be talking about you Chad" He said.

He looked at him. "We'll find out when the time comes" He said

"Awwwww my baby sister finally has her first crush" Teased Maria.

"Oh shut up I'm sure you were the same way when you had a crush on Jesus" She said as she blushed.

"The first day I met him it's as though I've met him somwhere before many many years erlier" She said.

"That's the same thing with me and Yasutora because I've always gotten the feeling that I Met him long before the day Dad died" She said.

"When someone had left your life that day another person came in" Shiki's mother said.

"What's THAT suposed to mean" She said.

"It means that the day we lost your father it was the same day you met Chad and his Abuelo" Her mother said.

"I only met Yasutora because Dad and his Abuelo were close friends...But I don't regret the moment I met him...And I'm Glad that I met him that day" She said.

"And I'm sure that he's glad that he met you too" Said Maria.

"Becides if he hadn't met you than he would be all depressed all the time and he would never smile or laugh like you're somehow managing on making him do" Said Alejandra.

"Wait a minute he's Smiling and Laughing around you" Rukia and Orihime said surprisingly.

"Some days yes" She said. 'But only when it's just me with him I wonder why that is' She thought.

Chad looked at her and smiled as he blushes slightly without anyone noticing. Jesus glanced over and smiled. "You sure love my wife's little sister don't you Yasutora" He said in fluent spanish.

"I don't love her I just...Really like her" He said also in full fluent spanish.

"You may say that now but over time you'll come to realize that you will come to love her and will do anything to protect her and would do anything to be with her" Jesus said in spanish.

Chad looked at him then back at Shiki. 'Someday...Maybe I will come to love her...I'll have to wait and see where my emotions tward her lead me' He thought.

"What were you two talking about" Ichigo asked.

"It's nothing important" Chad said.

"Well you have known her for quite some time" Jesus said.

Chad continued to look at Shiki. 'Well I did meet her when we were nine of corse that was quite some time ago' He asked himself.

A couple days later while Chad was at his appartment sleeping in Shiki and Alejandra went back to the mall to buy the Coffee Maker for him. As soon as they got home they wrapped it up then hid it in her closet. What she doesn't know is that the day before Chad and the others were walking home from seeing Kuiske yet again. He baught the Guitar for her, wrapped that up than hid it under her bed. The only place where she would rarely look to find things. Christmas was now only one day away for that day was Christmas eve. That afternoon everyone was at the shrine doing their Gift exchanging. Chad and Shiki were saving theirs for Christmas. Shiki gave everyone their drawing as well as their Christmas presents. When they saw the picture their eyes widened.

'Chad was right There is someting about her but she herself doesn't realize it yet We'll need to talk to Kuiske about this as soon as possable' Ichigo thought.

"WOW Shiki This is REALLY good How did you get to be so good at Drawing like this" Orihime asked.

"Years and YEARS of practice my friend" Shiki said.

"Hey Orihime Why don't we leave the boys alone for a while and take a short walk" Rukia said as she dragged Orihime and Shiki away from Chad, Ichigo, and Uryu.

Once when the girls were gone both Ichigo and Uryu looked at Chad. "Okay spill how much does Shiki know about the Soul Society" Ichigo asked.

"As far as I know pretty much everything but she knows not only about the Soul Society but also knows most everything about Hueco Mundo and Las Noches as well...She even knows about all of our abilities, The Soul Reapers, The hollows, The Arrancars Everything...I hate to say this but...She knows way too much for a normal human" He said.

'Hmmm That would explain the Blue Spirit ribbon I felt erlier on this week...That blue ribbon was leading me to her' Uryu thought.

"Maybe she isn't as normal as we think She does have a Very high spiritual pressure I mean even I've noticed the spiritual pressure since she and I first met Which means she's volnerable to hollow attacks so we'll just have to keep a close eye on her and see what she does if a hollow does attack her" Ichigo said.

"I remember a Hollow attacked her not that long ago...She was able to see it clearly...and she wasn't scared of it...She just said very calmly with a smile on her face 'one of the ugly beasts from my many dreams' Then braught out a sward...and destroyed it" Chad said.

"Well her sister has been teaching her swardfighting moves as well as training her on her agility, strength, and stanima...I think she's training her for something...Something big" Ichigo said.

"We'll have to wait and see" Chad said.

When it got to be nightfall everyone started to head home. When Chad and Shiki were on their way home Shiki's cell phone rang her mother's special Ringtone which ment her mother was calling. She talked to her for about ten minutes then she hung up then sighed.

'I wonder what her mother wanted' He asked himself.

"I guess mother decided that you shouldn't spend Christmas Eve home alone so she invited you to stay the night and spend Christmas with us Instead of spending Christmas by yourself becides it was Alejandra's Idea and when it's Alejandra's Idea Technically you don't have a choice but to say yes or so she tells me" She said.

"Thanks for the offer but Christmas is more for spending it with Just your family" He said.

"Look ever since your Abuelo died you've been apart of this family...Ok so maybe not like a real family but we've always treated eachother like a family...So whatever my family does you're welcome in on them too...You're like a son to my mother...Plus you've lived with us for a couple of years since he died till the appartment that you're in now was up for rent...Sorry I guess I shouldnt've reminded you about your abuelo" She said.

"It's alright...How about I'll think about your mother's offer alright" He said.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Alright...We'd better finish our story for the Sensei...Are you sure you don't want the Enemy's race to be Arrancars because from the looks of the enemy they sure look like Arrancars to me" She said.

"...Fine We'll have the name of the Enemy's race to be Arrancars" He said. 'Is she writting the story on her dreams...Well she's the better author than I am so I guess it's alright I'll just have to let Ichigo and the others know' He thought.

Later on that day while Maria, Alejandra, Shiki's mother and Shiki Went out to eat for lunch Chad, Ichigo and the others headed to Kuiske's. "So has anyone found out anything new about Shiki" Ichigo asked. Everyone noded their heads no then looked at Chad.

"...It's just as we suspected...She knows too much about the Soul Society...and all because of her dreams She's even writting our school assignment on her dreams...I can feel it in my heart that she does have a power but one that we've never heard of before or one that we know of and I'm not sure that even she knows about her power" Chad explained.

"Maybe her power awakened when she's around Ichigo or you" Rukia said.

"Nope I'm afraid she's had her power much longer than that" Kuiske said.

"What do you mean Kuiske" Ichigo asked.

"She's had her power since the day she was born" Kuiske said.

"How do you know" Uryu asked.

"Let's just say I'm a friend of the family" He simply said.

Everyone looked at eachother in confusion. "But how do you know Shiki and her family" Chad asked.

"I've known her since she was a baby...Just like you Chad" He said.

"I've only known her since I was nine not when she was a baby" Chad said.

"You'll find out everything about her when the time is right as for right now I promised her mothers I wouldn't say anything other than what needs to be said once when you started getting suspitious of her abilities and knoledge of the Soul Society" Kuiske said.

"What do you mean by her mothers" Ichigo asked.

"Don't you remember Ichigo...She told us that she was adopted into that family when she was four" Chad said.

"Oh yeah I forgot but she's never talked about her real mother before" Ichigo said.

"It's because she doesn't know about her biological mother or father and don't you be asking her about it untill she's ready to tell you" Kuiske said.

"We won't" Everyone said.

"Well now that that subject is out of our hair for a while What's everyone doing for christmas" Kuiske asked.

"I'm taking my sisters to the Shrine but we have to ware these stupid costumes that our dad baught for us" Ichigo said.

Everyone looked at Chad. "What are you gonna do Chad" They asked.

"Well It was Alejandra's Idea but She asked Mrs. Shirorufu if I could stay the night and spend Christmas with them since Santa's coming to her appartment tonight" Chad said.

"That Alejandra kid's really fond of you Chad" Ichigo said.

"Yeah I'm not sure why though" Chad said.

"Soo what are you gonna do" Ichigo said.

"Well Technically I don't have a Choice but to do what she says...I mean she knows that I live alone and Shiki tells me all the time that I may not be a real family member...but I'm apart of the family and have been apart of her family since my Abuelo died" He said.

"Awwww that's soo sweet" Said Orihime.

"But why is Santa coming to the appartment" Asked Rukia.

"Alejandra's only five and she believes in Santa like every child should" Chad said.

"She's a cute kid but so annoying" Ichigo said.

"that's what Shiki thinks" He said.

That evening they walked home after talking to Kuiske. Alejandra, Shiki and Chad went to bed Early so that Alejandra could wake up early to see what was under the tree the next morining. Alejandra decided to sleep with Shiki in her bed while chad slept in a Futon on the floor becide them. The next morning Alejandra woke up early to see what Santa had Left under the Tree for her and the others. He left her loads of Toys, for Shiki some Books, and For Chad a few new advance song books for his Guitar. She quickly ran back to the room and woke up Shiki and Chad.

"Aunt Angel Aunt Angel Yasutora Yasutora Santa Came Santa Came" She said Excitedly as Shiki opened her eyes.

"Alright Alright We'll go see what he left us" She said Tiredly as she got out of bed and Chad sat up.

Then they left the room they saw that Shiki's mother was walking into the kitchen as she was about to get breakfast ready for everyone.

"MORNING GRANDMA MERRY CHRISTMAS" Aleajandra said.

She looked over at them and smiled. Later on that morning when everyone was awake they ate breakfast then opened presents. During that time Maria snuck the mistletoe above Chad and Shiki. The only way she would make her sister stop bugging them with the Mistletoe was to kiss Chad...So She did. he Blushed madly. After they opened presents Chad and Shiki went back into her room to finish their School assignment. Or so Shiki thought. When they got into her room she saw the now wrapped up guitar in its box leaning up aguinced her bed.

"Where did this huge thing come from" She said in surprisement.

"This one I wanted to give to you alone" He said.

She looked at him and smiled then walked over to her closet and braught out the wrapped up Coffee maker and handed it to him. "This one I wanted to give to you too...No one but me knows about this present" She said. They both unwrapped their presents. When she opened her guitar and took it out of the box She felt like she wanted to scream but she decided not to. "H-How did you get this" She said.

"I new that you always looked at it everytime we went there...So I decided to get it for you" He said as he smiled.

She looked at him then pounced on him making him loose his balance and fall backwards and hugged him tightly. "Thank you soo much I LOVE IT" She said. Then She sat up and looked down at the Guitar in sadness. "But I don't know how to play it" She said.

His smile grew a little "Remember I said 'Why don't I teach you how to play the guitar...That is...If you'd let me'" He said.

"When do we start and Where do we start" She said.

"Anytime but I have to teach you the basics first" He said.

She Smiled at him But then looks down again. "Listen...Before you say anything about the Coffee maker...I knew that yours was broken for a while now That's why I gave you a cup for you to drink on the way to school every day...Plus I noticed before then that you were getting kinda cranky in the mornings but was always back to normal by the afternoon...So while you weren't looking the last time I was at your appartment I checked out your coffee maker and I'm sorry to say this but...It's brewed it's last coffee pot...So that's why I baught you that one...I hope it's alright with you...I got you the best there was" She said. Just then he pulled her in and hugged her tightly.

"I love it Thank you...'Angel'" He said. When he said the name Angel her eyes widened as she blushed then then a large steam of memories came to her all at once. She looked up at him and smiled then hugged him once more.

"Merry Christmas Yautora" She said sweetly just before she kissed his cheeck.

"Merry Christmas Shiki" He said as he smiled and hugged her back. And Thus Ends this Bleach Christmas Tale. 


End file.
